Always With You
by 0v3rachi3v3r
Summary: Norway loves Iceland, more than as a brother. That's when Denmark comes in, trying to help... Sort of. Rated M for possible things to come in the future. Title is based off of the Nordics' song "Always With You... Nordic 5!" so if you haven't listened to it, go for it. After you read this.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: A few things. First fic I'm going to post, due to a dare. I've been procrastinating a lot (with a good reason, though). I am in a process of thinking about posting another fic if I ever get to finish it, and I'm working on another one with a friend of mine. I have no idea where it'll go from here. I'll try to post every one to two weeks if I can. Of course, there'll be times when I can't, since I still need to do my summer assignment (I just moved and I'm not even registered for the classes yet), and I might get sick too, who knows. Another thing. Usually I write in 3rd person, but I was really sorta desperate for new ideas. I thought 1st person might give me some ideas. So that's how it went. Please rate, review, etc.. (what do people say on here?) Oh, I just want you to know that I don't watch the dub (I watch sub cuz I know Japanese), so I may not know of the specific ways the characters speak in English. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters (although I wish I did...) Anyways, I'll see you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

"I love you too," he replied.

"Y-you do?" I was surprised. "I don't annoy you every day? Or torture you? You're okay with this?"  
"I guess."  
"C-can I… kiss… you?" By the time I finished the sentence, it was barely a whisper. However, he nodded gently and leaned in. I closed my eyes and leaned in also. I could feel his warm breath and—

Then I woke up. I look around my room and I see the bright daylight shining through the curtains. After a while I fully wake up; no more drowsiness.

"WAKE UP!" came from the doorway.

I sat up on my bed before I responded. "Get out of my room, Den. It's called 'knocking', or better yet, 'privacy.' Get out. And close the door."

He finally left but something's been bothering me. He's always been noisy and annoying, but he changed a bit recently. I don't know how he changed, or why, but he did. Of course, I don't share that with anyone else. Just my thoughts. I wonder if he knows… Is that why?

I got out of bed and I change into my usual clothes and run down stairs. I see Iceland, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland all sitting around the table. I guess they were waiting for me…

"So what do you want?"I asked after sitting down. They were all unusually happy and smiley, even for Finland. "Why do you want me up so early?"

"Nothin' much," Svi replied.

"You just woke me up just because?" I looked around the table for answers. Ice looked pretty happy too. "What? You gonna call me 'big bro' now?"

"No." Iceland's smile disappeared as he coldly replied, "I won't. Shut up about it, will you?"

"Then why are you guys all making such a ruckus in the morning?" I asked.

No one replied. I simply stood up and walked away.

I decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood, and help me clear my mind. I can't believe I'm having these thoughts again.

All alone on the streets. That's how I liked it. Well, not completely alone, since my friends are around.

"Hey, will you listen to me?" I ask them. "I need to get this off my mind." They nod gently and come in closer. "Now that I found out Ice is really my brother, I can't ask him. And it's been bothering me. Last night, or rather, this morning, I had the dream again. We were… about to kiss. Then Denmark woke me up. But I don't know. I'm not supposed to feel this way, right? I want to be with my little brother. And hug him. And cuddle. And kiss. And touch. And caress. But I can't. Because it would be wrong. I can't tell him now. If he hadn't done that stupid DNA test, I could still tell him, and it won't be as wrong. I want to scream it to the world: 'I love him!' I love Ice!"

"You WHAT!?"

I turn around to find Denmark. He was right behind me. He had his normal clothes on, the long black coat with red cuffs, and beneath it he wore a red shirt with a black tie. He also had a small hat on his blond hair. His ocean blue eyes beamed down at me. His expression was somewhere between confused and disappointed.

"What the hell! Stop stalking me!" I yelled at him, hoping that he didn't hear what I had said a few moments before.

"Nor… You and Ice…" He looked down so his face was hidden. "I guess you didn't tell him?" He asked me in a sad voice.

"Tell him what? And… W-why are you sad? You're Denmark. Always bright, oblivious, and annoyingly loud. What happened to you?"

"Never mind. You won't get it." He uttered those words and headed home.

_Great_. I thought to myself. _I can't go home now_. What would they think if they found out? Hell, Ice would be creeped out even more than he already is. I walked towards England's house. Maybe he would let me stay the night.

* * *

So what'd you think of the first chapter? I know, I suck at describing stuff. Imagery isn't my forte (music is... anyone get the pun?). But I promise, I'll write more, so don't hate me! Suggestions are welcome, any time. :) (trust me, I'll need them .)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. So I'm still trying to figure out the different document stuff on here (spacing, specifically) so sorry for inconvenient spacing..? I guess... Well, here's chapter 2 as promised. Also, I would like to apologize for really really bad innuendos I may have (*sorta spoiler: I will have too many... starting this chapter*) in the story. I don't own Hetalia, I wish I did (as does everyone else). I only own the plot. I guess. (now I'm afraid someone else might have done a similar plot ._.) Anyways, rate, comment, favorite, *darn I still can't remember all the stuff people say*, but most of all, enjoy!

* * *

I don't know how long I'd been walking since I didn't have a watch, but I passed by our neighbors like Germany and France before crossing the bridge to England's place. I knocked on the door at his house, hoping that he would answer. If he didn't, I guess I could sneak back in my house at night, but I don't know how that would work out. After a few moments, I knocked again. I was about to turn around and go when the door opened. I was shocked as to who answered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, looking around him and into the house.

"Hmm? Just a little tea party," France replied nonchalantly.

I finally manage to get my eyes back on him for a second. "Then why are your clothes off?" I asked him.

"Um, 'Tea Party,'" he said again, this time, in a tone that implied something.

"I guess I'll be going then." I turn around and start walking.

"Norway!"

I heard France call after me, but I didn't reply.

"Norway!"

This time, it was England who had called. I turn around, bracing myself for France's unsheathed weapon. Thankfully, England stood in front of France, blocking everything. England was dressed in casual clothes. His shirt's design consisted of a British flag on the top right corner on a green background, and he had a pair of jeans on, which had a few small holes at the knees. One thing he lacked were shoes, presumably from being inside the house. He invited me inside to talk right after telling France to put some clothes on.

"So what brings you here today?" England asked as he showed me to the living room couch.

"Some troubles at home." I replied, hoping that I could avoid the conversation.

"Oh, you've been naughty?" France asked me as he came down stairs in his blue-and-red outfit. "We've been having some fun, too," he said with a wink.

"That's not true!" England replied, his face slightly turning red. "Just ignore him… Do you mind telling us… I mean, me, what happened?" He then looked over at France. "Just go cook or something. Make yourself useful." He motioned at France to go away.

"An Eiffel Tower and a cup of tea make a great combination! Anyways, stay for some supper?" France asked me as he walked away to the kitchen to prepare food.

"Shut up, you wine-loving bastard!" England yelled. I felt a bit awkward being in the middle of them two, but there was no one else to talk to. "So what happened?" He asked me again after a slight pause.

I kept my voice low, remembering what had happened earlier with Denmark.

"Where do you want me to begin?" I asked him, trying to avoid telling him the truth for as long as possible.

"The beginning." He answered quickly. "I want to know, and I want to help. Family trouble's not fun, and I know firsthand of it."

"It all started way back when… Jeez… When it was just the four of us, without Ice. Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and I had just come home from conquering more land. We saw that there was a little boy, all alone, so we took him in. We couldn't leave the kid out there all by himself. I may have been the kiddest one out of us four at the time, but I still had to act older for Ice. I loved him. Anyways, some time passed. He grew up. And I did too. A little while after he grew up and matured, he started having feelings for other people, romantically. And I'd started that too, just a little bit earlier than him." There, I stopped, trying to find my words.

"Then what? That seems a bit far from what happened earlier at home, right?" England asked. He then saw my puzzled expression. "Sorry. I'm not trying to rush you or anything."

After fidgeting with my fingers, I spoke up again.

"I kept having these weird feelings. I kept thinking about holding him in my arms. More than as a brother." I looked down, ashamed. "And it would have been okay," I continued, "if he wasn't really my brother. It's not okay anymore because he's related to me." My voice started to break. "I-I-I was… going to tell h-him about i-it," I said between sniffles, "but he went and did the stupid D-DNA test a-and now w-we all know that we're real brothers…"  
England thought for a second. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"'What's wrong with that?!' What do you mean 'what's wrong with that?!'" I yelled. "Do you consider America to be your brother, still?"

"Of course! It's a different story from his side, though…"

"Well, would you… do stuff with him? The same things you were doing with France earlier?"

"No! Of course not! That wou—" Then it hit him. England froze. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I never thought of it like that."

"Anyways," I continued, disregarding the previous conversation. "This morning… Well, afternoon, I was taking a walk around the neighborhood, talking to myself and my friends… And I sort of confessed my love for Ice." I looked up at England again, trying not to get distracted by the sweet smells from the kitchen. "And Denmark was right behind me. I don't know if he was trying to bring me home, or if he was trying to eavesdrop on me… Either way, he heard. And he went home. I don't know if he told Ice or any of the others, but I'm afraid to go back there. That's why I came here. I thought you'd let me stay since we had some stuff in common…" I saw his mint bunny hovering over his head, coming in for a landing. "But if France is going to be here, I'll leave after the meal. I don't want to disturb you."

"No, it's alright," England stated plainly. "He can go home. You can stay. You can take the guest bed. And I can help with you and the Nordics tomorrow morning. How's that?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I replied, hiding the fact that I doubted that there would be anything he could do.

* * *

Sorry for ending it in a sort of awkward place. The thing was, if I tried to cut it off earlier, it would have been less than half the chapter it is right now. To get to the next "good place to cut off", it would have been too long. So here it is, in the middle of a scene... Sort of.

A couple things I wanted to clear up.

There was an official strip* by Himaruya on one of his sites (Kitayume) involving Norway/England. (*Ok, "official" like, he drew it, but the idea was requested by someone) When I ended chapter 1, I hadn't seen any "official" stuff that would show the relationship between Nor/Iggy, so I wasn't sure, but when I stumbled upon it, I was happy.  
PS- I'm sorry for making Norway so out of character in this story (crying(?)). I really am. I love the Nordics, and personality wise, I'm probably most like Denmark or Finland. But I still love Nor the best out of them.. Haha.

Just one more thing. It's sort of my habit to do a TON of characters in a story (a friend and I are working on a story right now, and it has (so far) Italies, Nordics, BTT, England, which adds up to 14, and you'll see why it's 14, and it'll probably grow). I'm sorry if it gets too off topic (because I'm a person who doesn't focus very well) and stuff.

Anyways, until next week, "hasta la pasta~"

...Ok, I lied. On a completely different note, I finally got my book for my summer assignment! You know what that means! 301 pages to read, 4 pages to hand write, and 1 page to type! Woot! (*notice sarcasm) So I may not be able to work on the story as much as I would like to (for now, I have most of chapter 3 written, because of the "weird place to cut off" talk), so sorry if it may be a day or two late.

PS- We have a friend visiting on Thursday, and I'm finally going to get registered for classes that day, and that night, the friend will be staying, which means that's one day less I have to finish chapter 3 ._.

Sorry for the long notes...

Ich liebe dich, ja? (Supporters are good, makes me feel good, makes me wanna keep writing instead of trashing all my work... like I used to for the past 4 years or so... And that's one way for me to not forget German over the summer ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating on Friday like I wanted to. Got registered for school then people came over on Thursday, had an awesome sleepover (stayed up til 3). I had this pretty much done, except I needed to edit and stuff, but it got pushed back after I missed one day of reading... Then I come back to edit, and realize half of it is stupid and doesn't make sense and just takes away from the whole story (etc)... So I pretty much rewrote half of it... Then I realized this chapter was boring... Etc. I'll explain later. Of course, I don't own Hetalia. For now, please read, review, favorite, and of course, enjoy!

* * *

"The food's ready!" France said while walking in from the kitchen. His hair was tied up, and he had an apron on. "You can enjoy some French cuisine tonight, _monsieur_, instead of English scones." He winked again and walked back into the kitchen to bring a bottle of wine. England led me to the dining room table.

France cooked up a feast, a full-course dinner with the main dish being beef stew, next to a side of Caesar salad. To top it all off, we had crème brûlée for dessert. France served red wine to go with everything, but England simply drank ale instead.

When everyone's food had settled down in their stomachs, England told France to go home. France argued, giving reasons to stay, one of them being "I'll cook in the morning." After a lengthy quarrel, England finally gave up and gave France permission to stay the night on the couch.

I decided to retire for tonight for some well-deserved rest. Today's events were very exhausting, and tomorrow's will be even worse. I asked England where the guest room was, so he led me up the stairs to it. The bed was neatly made, and the lamp on the night stand was good for reading late into the night. However, as soon as England left, I prepared myself for bed and climbed in. Soon, I closed my eyes and fell into a state of slumber.

I woke up to a sweet scent from the kitchen. I guessed that France was already awake and cooking. I open the curtain to see dark clouds overhead; I saw a flash of lightening in the distance. I gather all my things and head down the stairs to see France cooking with only an apron on. I look away and try to find England, but it was no use.

"Mornin'. You looking for England?" France asked me, not turning around.  
"Yeah, why? Shouldn't you have some clothes on?"  
"I've clothes on! Is this apron not enough for you?" France flipped over a pancake.  
"Well, so far you aren't being very helpful. Where is he?" I was starting to get annoyed.  
"He's still asleep," he replied. "I'll go get him if you'd like."

I sat on the couch while I waited for England. France and England soon came down the stairs.  
"Alright! You ready to go talk to your brothers?" England asked me enthusiastically.  
"Sure, why not." I replied. I honestly didn't want to face my brother or the rest of the Nordics. I was afraid of what they would think about me.  
Of course, the king of sarcasm didn't catch on, and simply replied, "right then, let's—"  
"Not go." France interrupted England.  
"Why?" I asked, although I was perfectly fine with not going just yet.  
"I cooked breakfast for you two and you both ignore it?"  
"Whatever," England replied, walking towards the dining room. I follow him and sit down where I sat the previous day, across from France. After the meal, we all got into the car. England stopped at France's place to drop him off before continuing towards my home.

"Right, here we are." England said, parking on the side of the road.  
"I know where I live," I replied in a cold tone. "Do we really have to go now? I mean…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. We finally get out of the car a few minutes later. I fix my Nordic cross pin in my hair before proceeding to the front door.

"Hey, England?"  
"Yes, what?"  
"Thanks for all your help. I appreciate it. But I think I should go in alone on this one."  
His expression changed immediately. "Why?"  
I wasn't really sure what to say, but thought up an excuse. "It's my problem. I'm going to do all the talking. I'd just waste your time if you stayed with me."  
He looked dismayed, but he agreed after a few minutes of thought. "Alright. If you say so. In any case, if you need help, you know where to find me." He slowly walked back to his car and drove off.

After a few minutes of sitting on the porch, trying to think of all possible combinations of conversations and replies, I finally stood up. I was ready for it, all of it, whatever came in the next hour or so.

I try to open the front door, hoping that Denmark didn't lock it last night. That way, I can just pretend that I came home late at night or something. Of course, it wasn't the case. I rang the doorbell to my own home.

The door opened to a smiling Denmark. He seemed awfully happy.  
"Hey, Norway's home!" he yelled as I walked in the house.

"Shut up. Come with me." I said, pulling his hand. "I need to talk to you."

I lead him up the stairs to my room, and locked the door behind me. He probably knew what I was going to say, but he still smiled like an idiot he is. He sat on my bed, leaving me no choice but to either stand or sit next to him. I knew it'd be a long talk and that I'd get tired of standing eventually; I sat next to him on the bed and spoke up.

"What did you tell them?"  
"Tell them what?" _Don't play dumb. I know you told them.  
_"About yesterday. What did you tell them? What did you tell Ice?"  
His idiotic smile disappeared. For once, he looked… calmer. "Nothing," was the reply.  
"There's no way you kept your loud mouth shut. What the hell did you tell them?" I almost yelled, but I caught myself before I did. I didn't want the others to come in on us.  
"I didn't say anything. I couldn't."  
"W-what? What do you mean you couldn't?" Now I was puzzled. _Was this some kind of sick joke?  
_"Because…" he trailed off, muttering words I couldn't hear.  
"Because what?" _Damn it, spill it already._ "Why?!"  
"Because… This."

He suddenly pushes me down onto my back. I try to fight back, but I'm too late. Very suddenly, but slowly and carefully, I felt his lips brush against mine.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? I felt I needed to add some action. I was actually going to save "the talk" til next chapter when I realized "wow all that happened was they ate and then sleep then ate then drove"... So here's a small teaser. Sort of. As always, I've been distracted a lot (thanks, facebook), but I have read more than half way in the book, which is good, considering I have until after Labor Day to finish all of it. Also, going back to the story. I'm really sorry for all you NorIce-ers here. I would change it if I could (after having people tell me there's too much DenNor). But... It's a dare, so I need to keep it the way it is. I apologize. After I finish this, if I have time between school and other stuff, I will try to write a spin-off, maybe as an alternate ending. Anyways, it'd be nice if you reviewed and gave me suggestions, etc. I'm not a very original person... So yeah.

(On a totally different note, I get to take Spanish now! My school doesn't have German. Which means I'll know 4 languages, in addition to... a lot more that Hetalia taught me)

Well, either way, until next week. Hasta la pasta~


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I've been getting pestered about "why DenNor again?" or "I want NorIce". I'll be really blatantly to the point (as opposed to what?). I was dared to write a fanfic based on my least favorite pairing. Which is DenNor. So look guys, we have something in common. Ok? So please! Stop with "make it NorIce". I'm toying with the idea of making an "alternate ending" type thing (feat. NorIce) after the whole main dare part is done. Ok? Ok. Yeah. Sorry for the rant. It's just been bugging me that people have been bugging me about what to write... I mean, I write for fun, not to get yelled at for not writing what the audience wants (although now that I say it, it would make more sense for me to make it NorIce) but that's besides the point! Please, I beg of you. I don't care if you stop reading because of this little rant here (ok I do... just a bit... ok maybe a bit more than a bit...) But whatever. Sorry if this isn't what you were looking for. So please read, review, favorite, and enjoy. But stop telling me to make it not DenNor.

* * *

His stupid kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, and his lips were rough and chapped. Now that I think about it, he kept licking his lips… But… For now, I need to get him off me.

I push him away and sit back up. "What the hell was that for?"  
"Nothing." He smiled his stupid smile again.  
"Are you happy now?" I sighed. "I should have figured. Why couldn't you just tell me? At least… At least have the decency to tell me that you're going to kiss by force."  
He didn't say anything for a while, probably thinking of a reply. "Why didn't you tell Ice, then?"  
"Because he's my brother."  
"Yeah, we're all like bro—"  
"NO. He's my _real_ brother. Not some made up bros like us just because we're the 'Nordic Five.'"

With that, he stopped talking. After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke up.

"I love you."  
"And I don't."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love Ice more," I wanted to say. But I didn't.  
"Because you're annoying. And loud. And you're always a nuisance." It wasn't a lie or anything. It just wasn't completely truthful. That's still not lying. Is it?  
"I'll change." He was dead serious. His sapphire eyes stared into mine.  
"W-what?" I stammered.  
"If I have to change to be with you. I'll change. I'll be quiet. And not irritating. I'll do anything if it'll mean I'll always be with you."

_What do I do? Did he just ask me out?_

"…Sorry. You alright?" he asks me.  
"Get out."  
"No, I'm sor—"  
"Get. Out. Now. And not a word about it, you hear?"  
He nods as he gets off the bed and walks to the door. He unlocks it, opens it, then steps out, making sure to close the door behind him.

_What do I do? I don't even like him. I hate him. There's no way he li—… loves me. It's just a joke. Some joke that he and Ice and Svi and Fin came up with while I was gone. It has to be set up. There's no way. No way. It can't be._

I go down the stairs to see Ice sitting at the table eating licorice. For lunch? Whatever. He's there, alone. That's all I need.

I sit down in my seat at the table, which is conveniently right next to him. I look at him, he looks back at me. The only thing I can hear are his chewing and my own heart beat, ringing in my ears. Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask, hoping my nervousness isn't showing in my voice. I think it was.  
"Hmm?" He looks up from his plate of licorice.  
"What happened yesterday? After I stormed out? Especially Denmark."  
"Oh, not much. We hung around the house for a while. Fin did some more work in preparation for Christmas, and Svi started on Fin's new sled. I was with Puffin most of the time, and I think Denmark went out for a walk or something. I don't remember. Why, did you see him?" He said the last part with a smile, which was rare. Ice? Smiling? Hah, right.  
"N-no, I didn't see him. Then what happened?"  
"Let's see… Denmark came home around three or four. He looked pretty blue, but we didn't pay much attention. He went to bed straight from there, and so I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Svi kept botherin' Fin about the details of the sled. I'm not really sure what Fin was doing all day, but I was just eating some licorice, watching TV, and getting annoyed by Puffin. What were you doing?"

I was surprised that Denmark didn't tell him. Or maybe he did, and Ice is just acting dumb… In any case, I didn't want to tell him what really happened yesterday. He'd probably hate me for it. But if I wanted any chance of having him love me back like I love him, I'd have to tell him.

"After storming out? Well, I just went for a walk, decided to stay a night at England's place, although France was there too, um… And I came home this morning."  
"Why didn't you just come home last night?"

Of course. There's the question. Why? To avoid them all. But…  
I sighed.

"I mean, it was 'just a walk,' right?"

Jeez, stop pressuring me.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

He seemed puzzled, nonetheless. "What?"

"I didn't want to come home because I was afraid to see you. I thought Denmark told you something that I should have told you myself. That's why I didn't come home."

His brows furrowed. "Denmark told me what?"  
I forgot. He never did tell.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," he replied.  
"Y-you do?" I was surprised. I was about to say something when I realized that I'd gone through this before. Maybe this was a dream again, and I'll wake up in a few moments…

"Of course I do! You're my brother! You may be really persistent about having me call you 'big brother' but that doesn't change the fact that I love you as my brother."

Right. Brotherly love. Not really what I'm looking for. Why doesn't he get it? Anyhow, it was now or never.

"C-can I… kiss… you?" After whispering the last part, I realized it was probably the wrong approach. _Why, oh, why, am I such an idiot?  
_"W-what?"  
Darn. I was honestly hoping for the "I guess" and my dream to continue…

"Never mind," I muttered, hiding my face.

"N-no, I meant… Why? Wait, what did you… Whatever. Why is that such a big thing? I mean, you always kissed me when I was a kid, at least, those good night kisses... You were so sweet and nice to me when I was little. Not pestering me as much… Whatever. I was just wondering why you wanted me to kiss you. I mean, we're adults now and all. Jeez. Here."

He lifted my chin with his right hand and looked at me straight into my dull blue eyes with those shiny violet ones of his. Ah, why am I blushing? Stop… Stop blushing…

"Just like you used to." He whispered, planting a small gentle kiss on my forehead. Oh, the memories…

* * *

My friend who dared me would probably kill me for this scene, since this is totally not my "least favorite pair" (total honesty: reason I did DenNor is because I love NorIce so much; I didn't want Den to come in and wreck it all). But this is the last of it you'll see. Happy? Anyways, sorry for ranting (how many times have I said that ._.) ANYWAYS please review. It'd be nice to see that people actually enjoy this ._.

PS- YAY title drop~ (apparently, that's what it's called... according to a friend who edits)

Until next week. Hasta la pasta.


	5. Chapter 5

Um, I wanted to apologize for ranting last chapter. I'm really really sorry. I was really frustrated... Anyways, I'll keep this short. Read, review, favorite, and enjoy. :)

* * *

Several moments of silence followed.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked carefully in a low voice.  
"Sure, why not," he replied.  
"I love you. Not as a brother."  
"What do you mean? Like a father-son love?"  
"…Not quite like that. Like, boyfriend. I love you more than I should." I'd finally confessed it. _Was this even the right way to do it?  
_"B-boyfriend… Like how Svi always calls Fin his 'wife?'" He was shocked. I couldn't tell if he was pleased or not. He simply sounded surprised.  
"Ye—…" I paused for a moment. "Kind of. But not quite the same. And when I said 'I love you' earlier, that's what I meant. I don't think of you as a 'wife' but I still love you. As much as Svi loves Fin." _Please, please… Let him love me back…_

"I love you, too," he says.  
My eyes light up.  
"…As a brother. Sorry. No more, no less."

I looked down. _What do I say now?_ My mind drew a blank. _What happened to all of those rehearsed imaginary conversations?_ _If only…_

"I'm sorry."  
"Why?" I said with a small smile. _I didn't really expect it anyways._ At least, that's what I told myself.  
"For disappointing you. I actually fell for someone else. And come to think of it, they probably don't like me back."  
"W-who?" I stuttered, immediately regretting it. _Do I even want to know?  
_"Definitely someone you know."  
"But you don't want to tell me?"  
"It's probably for the best."  
"Alright. If you say so." I decided to keep it at that. This would get even more complicated if I knew who stole my love… No matter. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It's only half past noon.

It's been a few hours since Denmark attacked me with a kiss. I hadn't seen him since then, nor Ice, for that matter. I was cooped up in my room, my mind filled with thousands of thoughts. That's when I came up with a plan. A sort of evil plan... _I hope it works…_

"Hey, Denmark!" I called to him from the hallway in front of my room.  
"'Sup!" he says, running up the stairs as fast as possible, his hair flopping around wildly. He had his usual smile pasted on his face.

Knowing what happened last time when we tried to have a "private" conversation in a locked room, I decided that having the second floor to ourselves was enough privacy.

"Yes." I said with a low tone.  
"'Yes' what?" He asked. _Did he really not get it?  
_"I-I'm willing to… You know, um… G-go out with… You." Why was it so hard? This is only until Ice comes back to me… I think…  
"You will?" His face lit up, even more than usual, and the stupid smile now a gigantic grin.  
"It's only for temporary. If… Ice ever comes back to me… I'm choosing him over you at an instant. Got it?"  
"W-why?"  
"You can say that I'm simply 'settling' for you…"  
"…" _Damn your stupid smile. Make it come back. You're making me nervous.  
_"…Can I tell you a secret?"

He nods.

I bring my face closer to his ear, and whisper, "I want to make him jealous. I want to make him want me. Think of it this way. You're helping me be happy later. Don't you want to make me happy? You said you'll do anything if it meant we'll be together, right?" I felt awful. I felt like I'm blackmailing him... Because I was… But no matter. He probably won't notice. It won't get through his thick head.  
"Yeah! I'll do anything for you!" There's the smile again. He didn't even realize that I never said "always"…  
"So… It's official now, I guess?"  
"Yup! You're my boyfriend and I'm your boyfriend!"  
With that, Denmark happily skipped down the stairs.

"Wait!"

I was too late.

"Hey, you guys!"

_No, Denmark, shut up._ I ran down the stairs.

"Fine, don't answer me then! Hey, Icey!"

_No, don't you dare…_

"Guess what!"

_Ignore him!_

"What?"

_Don't say it to him!_

"Me and your bro's dating now!"

_Dammit!_

I made it just in time to have Ice stare at me.  
"What the f—"

"Thanks, Denmark." I look down at my little brother on the chair, frozen. This is too much for one day.

"Good news!" _No, Puffin, don't even_— "Hey, Finny! Svi!" He takes off, flying to the basement where they were.

"Great." I sighed. This day couldn't get any worse…

"What's up, Icey?" Denmark asks the poor boy. _Jeez, just leave him alone_…

"N-nothing," he replies. That sounded familiar, his irregular breathing and soft, fragile voice…

Is he… crying?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I take the seat next to him.

"I-I'm… F-fine…"  
"No, you're not. What's wrong? You can tell your big brother, right?" There I am, in the "big brother" mode than a "comforting boyfriend" mode. At this rate, I won't win his heart.  
"M-make Denmark go away." Of course. Why didn't I figure?  
"Denmark, go away. You said 'you'll do anything,' right? Go. Now. And not a word! And make sure Svi and Fin don't come here."

Denmark walks away, disappearing at the end of the hallway. A few moments later, Ice speaks up.

"Why?"  
"'Why' what?"  
"W-why are you and D-Denmark… dating?"

How am I going to say this? He'd probably hate me for being such a bad person. Who, in the right mind, would tell his lover how he's randomly dating someone else just to make them jealous?

"Because he asked me out," I replied after a few minutes. It wasn't a lie. I guess it wasn't completely truthful… I need to break the habit…

"W-when did it happen? You just confessed your love to me not t-too long ago. Did all that really happen in the last few hours?"

I awkwardly look down the hallway to avoid answering, "wondering if Denmark kept Svi and Fin busy" being the reason if Ice asked. Then I see Hanatamago running towards us. She usually stayed by either Fin's or Svi's side, so something must have happened. She jumps up onto Ice's lap and cuddles.

"W-what?" Ice says, his frown slightly turning into a tiny smile. She replies by barking, as if she knew what he had said. "I see, I see," he replies as he uses his sleeve to wipe away the tears. I never knew a fluffy little dog could cheer someone up so quickly. He then laughs as Hanatamago licks his cheek. I couldn't help but smile, seeing the love of my life being happy again.

"You alright now?" I ask, hoping he forgot about his last question.  
"Mmm-hmm," he says as he nods. That's good.

Of course, it'd be a while longer before I knew the reason he was crying…

* * *

So what'd you think? When I wrote this, I was still half in a frustrated mood... But it'll get better! Haha... It was really hard for me to write "Me and your bro's dating now!"... SO MANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. But the thing was, it just didn't "sound right" if he spoke correctly... But that doesn't matter. So school's been really tough for me in the first 4 days of school so far. I forgot my homework for H. English, almost failed my AP World quiz... But that doesn't matter either. What matters is that I have more ideas for the story! Yay! (Usually around chapter 5 or 6 I start running out of ideas and then it sorta gets terminated.) So yeah. If I don't post on time, that'll explain it.

Muchos gracias, mi amigos! (Spanish teacher is also very intimidating... *wishes for a Spain-like teacher like a fangirl*)  
And until next time, here's a little quote that I really like because it sorta describes my feelings.

"There are some people who deserve high fives all the time. In the face. With a brick."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again! I actually stayed up a bit later than usual (last night) to type this up, so I'm really sorry if it sounds rushed (I mean, I did go over it a few times to edit/revise, but it was pretty much done Thurs night instead of over the whole week like I usually do). My new school's been very stressful. The school's gigantic, and I keep getting about 3-5 hrs of homework every night, if I'm lucky. Usually, it takes longer. Anyways, thanks for all the support so far! I don't own Hetalia, but that doesn't matter because I can write fanfics! Anyways, read, review, favorite, and most of all, enjoy!

* * *

It's been a few days since it happened. Not much has happened though. We haven't gone on "dates" or anything. Just sort of hanging out awkwardly at the house. I don't want to hold his hand, let alone kiss him. He's probably looking for another chance to tackle me down for a kiss. Hell, I don't know what he's thinking.

I flop down onto my bed, almost in the exact same position as I was when Dan kissed me.

_What the hell do I do now?_

Before I could answer myself, I was interrupted by an abrupt ringing.

No one picked it up after 5 annoying rings; I finally give up. "I'll get it!"

"…Hello?"  
"Hello, who's this?"

"Norway. You looking for someone?"

"Not really. I just wanted to talk to one of the five of you. England called me earlier to tell me that Spain called him, and told him to spread the word, so here I am, telling you to try to do my part as the hero! There's going to be a carnival tomorrow. All profits go to Spain. He came up with the idea since he's tired of making roses. At my place. See, I'm the hero so I offered to host the big 'party'. All the food, drinks, and games will be provided by ME! Just come on by anytime between 8 AM and 10 PM. There'll be an awesome fireworks show as the finale right at 10!"

"Thanks, but I don't think we'll be going. We've been busy the past few days."  
"I usually don't take no for an answer, but whatevs, if you insist... Just know that you can drop by whenever, alright? Well, see ya there! Bye!"

"Bye."

I put the phone back down, and think to myself. A carnival, for "fundraising"… Hell, he didn't listen to me when I said no… I guess I'll just be a no-show.

I walk down the stairs, humming a simple tune to myself.

"_Legends and fairytales, elves and mythical creatures, the three billy goats—"_

"Hey, Icey!" I hear Denmark calling after my brother. I walk into the dining room, and there he is again, chewing on some licorice.

"What?" he replies, not taking his eyes off of Puffin who had been stealing the licorice from him.

"So there's a carnival tomorrow, since Spain needs money!"

"What the hell? Were you eavesdropping?" I don't want to go. I don't want Denmark to ask Ice out. Why would he? What had happened to me and Den being together and shit?

"I couldn't help but to do it! I picked up the phone same time you did. And if I hung up then you'd hear a click and I didn't want to disturb your conversation! So I just listened the whole time. We should all go! It'd be fun!"

"N—"

"Sure." Ice replies.

"What?" I ask, surprised. Why would he want to go?

"Why not?"

"Because… Because… I wanted to keep Denmark all to myself," I lied. What the hell was I saying?

"Why would you want to do that? Besides, I'm thinking I can go and maybe ask around for tips on how to attract more tourists."  
"And I wanna go 'cuz it'll be a ton of fun! There'll be super-fast roller coasters and other carnival-y stuff!"

"And that's exactly why I don't want to go. If you haven't noticed, I'm not much of—"  
"OOH I wonder if there'll be a Ferris Wheel!"  
"If there is one, I claim the first ride!" Puffin yelled out. "What's a Ferris Wheel?"  
"It's a round wheel that goes around and around," Denmark replied. "It'll be a ton of fun. Usually, it lights up at night when it's dark, and you go up high in the air! You'll have an awesome view!"

"So is it decided?" Ice asks as he finishes the last of the licorice.

"Yeah!"

They all looked at me expectedly, but I remained silent. "Don't you wanna come with us, Norge? You're my boyfriend now, too! Let's go show it off!"

Ice stares at me intently with an uncertain expression. I know he's probably yelling at me in his mind, but I have no idea what telepathic messages he's sending. For a few moments, I think about it, weighing the pros and cons.

If I go, I could probably sneak a ride with Ice while Dan's off doing retarded things. But on the other hand, he'd go around screaming to the whole world about us. I don't want that. But then again, if I do go, I'll probably have the opportunity to show off to Ice and win his heart… Ah, dammit, why are decisions so hard?

"So… You coming with us or not?" Ice asks me, wrecking my train of thought.

"I'll think about it." I reply. I'm rewarded by a smile from Ice, but I don't know why he smiled. Maybe he didn't want his big bro to go with him and harass him; maybe he was actually glad that I didn't say yes, since he knows I'll take every opportunity to corner him into submission… Or maybe he simply doesn't like me anymore…

* * *

So what'd you think? I have no idea if you noticed the whole "Norge"/"Dan" thing. After RPing with some friends, I started picking that up. I'm also in the process of writing a fic I randomly thought of, and a few more, since... It's complicated. I'm not promising any uploads, but just as a heads up. Thanks for readin, guys (and girls)! It'd be awesome if you left a review, since I feel like no one reads these anymore (my friend that always reads these, she says "ok later"... all the time.. T.T)

Anyways, until next time, hasta luego! *uses actual Spanish I learned in class*


End file.
